Quiero un nosotros
by DracolinaGranger
Summary: [Dramione] El gran Draco Malfoy dice que nadie podrá lograr ser parte de su corazón, pero cierta castaña sabelotodo ha podido destruir todas las barreras que escondían el oscuro y frío corazón de Malfoy. (6º curso) A pesar de sus diferencias y errores el amor vuelve a triunfar. (En progreso)
1. Chapter 1 Andén 9 y 3 cuartos

Bueno, hola. La verdad poco puedo decir además de ese simple "Hola", es decir sí soy nueva y tendría que explicarme antes todos, pero es que no me gusta ese tipo de presentaciones. Sé que estáis aquí porque os gusten los dramiones como yo y solo espero que os guste el que estoy escribiendo para vosotros, así que ¿Por qué tendría que hablar sobre mí? Pues eso xD, espero que os guste esto y que me dejéis comentarios de que os parece, ¿Okis? Pues nada no os molesto más. Besitos, Dracolina.

Narración.

_pensamientos._

Pov Draco.

_Muchos piensan que el amor es la clave para una felicidad perfecta, que el amor es capaz de superar todo, da igual las barreras o los inconveniente que hay por delante, el amor puede con todo .Bien yo no estoy tan segura de eso, a veces el amor puede ocasionar el más triste recuerdo o una vida de engaños y prejuicios ¿Acaso a eso se le puede llamar felicidad? Para mí lo más importante en la vida, es tener el suficiente poder como para conseguir todo lo que quieres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fama, dinero, poder. Tanto mi felicidad como mi amor fueron ya extirpados de mi ser, cuanto apenas tenía 5 años. Mi padre me enseño que no debía recaer en nada, que no debía dejar que me pisoteasen, que eso era de débiles. El siempre solía decirme "Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere" Así que esa frase a mis 16 años sigue paseándose por mi mente. Por otra parte mi madre siempre me decía que no hiciera caso a mi pare, que siguiera mi corazón, que el formar parte de las filas de Voldemort debía ser mi decisión y que ella siempre estaría ahí para mí, por eso siempre he amado a mi madre. Pero un Malfoy es un Malfoy y yo no creo en esas patrañas del puñetero amor, nadie mandará sobre mi corazón jamás._

Otro septiembre empezaba, lo cuál significaba otro curso en ese jodido colegio. Draco no aguantaba ni un solo puñetero año más en Hogwarts, estaba harto de que a todos se tratasen por igual, JÁ como si pudieran compararle a él, al mismísimo Draco Malfoy con un simple sangre sucia, por favor. Cada año que pasaba el gran San Potter tenía que ser el héroe y como no arrastraba a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia, dios como los odiaba.

-Draco, draco...¡DRACO! Despierta ya, que vamos a llegar tarde.-Gritó Narcisa, que acaba de entrar al cuarto de su hijo.

-Por dios, madre, no grite.

-No gritaría si no llegásemos tarde, vamos levántate ¡AHORA!-Añadió mientras le arrancaba, literalmente, de la cama.-Tienes un cuarto de hora.

Draco consiguió que su madre saliera de su cuarto, pero el terrible dolor de cabeza que le había ocasionado seguía ahí. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su baúl, a terminar de guardar unos cuantos libros que le faltaba.

-Oh Hogwarts, que coñazo de colegio.- Guardo todo rápidamente y se dirigió al baño a vestirse.

Narcisa estaba ya al punto de la histeria mirando su reloj, cuando Draco al fin bajó por las escaleras.

-¿Pero qué demonios estabas haciendo?...Da igual déjalo, venga debemos irnos. Sluppy- Dijo dirigiéndose a su elfa doméstica- Carga el baúl de Draco-Se dirigió a Draco- Y tú, venga vamonos.

-Espera ¿Dónde está padre?

-Esto, está...Está buena ya sabes con, con...-En la cara de Narcisa se podía apreciar la preocupación que en ese momento sentía.

-No sabes donde esta ¿Verdad?- Draco le pregunto con desdén, mientras salía a paso rápido de la casa. Odiaba que su padre se fuera sin ninguna explicación, pero el ya sabía a donde iba, sabía que iba a hacer, que algún día lo llevaría con él ante el Señor Oscuro. Ansiaba ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, por fin le reconocerían su mérito. Pero odiaba que Lucius hiciera que su madre sufriera, odiaba con toda su alma verla así y odiaba a todo ser que se lo ocasionara.

El andé cuartos, estaba abarrotado como cualquier otro 1 de septiembre. Habían padres pegajosos despidiéndose de sus hijos que entrarían a su primer curso, chavales de segundo y tercer curso que se contaban sus anécdotas del verano, veías a los de cuarto y quinto entrando rápidamente al tren para ocupar un compartimiento antes de que se llenarán, y bueno luego estaban los de sexto y último curso, fardando de ser los mayores y al igual que todos contándose sus verano.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! Relájate, ni siquiera hemos empezado el curso y ya estás preocupada por los TIMOS ¡Ni que fueran los Éxtasis!- Dijo una divertida Ginny.

-Bueno Ginny, tu estás en cuarto, pero yo no, para mí se acabó el cachondeo, tengo que ponerme a estudiar ya y vosotros- Se dirigió a Harry y a Ron- También vais a estudiar, no permitiré que os toméis este año a chiste ¿ Entendisteis?

Hermione iba tan distraída mientras daba su sermón que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con alguien.

-Oh perdona, ha sido culpa mía- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Mira por donde vas, sangre sucia.- Respondió, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Hermione se dio cuenta de con quien había tropezado y lamento haberse disculpado en un principio, le miro a esos ojos grises y helados y le dirigió un simple "Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, Hurón, no me habría perdonado" mientras le empujaba.

-Oh perdone usted, Granger, debía haberme disculpado yo ¿No? No me hagas reír Sangre sucia.

-No la llames así, Malfoy- Le gritó Ron.

-Oh mira, pero si sale a defenderte tu querido novio, la comadreja.

- ¡Que originalidad Malfoy! Veo que sigues igual. ¿No cambiarás nunca o es que te gusta ver que nuestras vidas son mil veces mejores que la tuya? Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu papi, Malfoy? ¿ Haciéndole la pelota al "Señor Oscuro?- Le gritó Hermione, mientras hacía unas comillas con los dedos.

-Repite eso si te atreves Granger.- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione.- Repitelo.

En ese instante tanto Harry, Ron y Ginny como Pansy, Theo y Blaise intentaban separarles sin éxito alguno, tardaron como cinco minutos en separarlos del todo, claro está con algún otro comentario como "Maldito Hurón" "Cállate sangre sucia" o "Muérete".

-Draco, ¡Draco tranquilízate ya!- Le dijo Pansy, mientras le sentaba en un compartimiento.- Sé que son odiosos, pero no podéis montar una escena cada vez que se vean, acuérdate que somos prefectos.

-Me da igual esa mierda, Pansy.

-Draco- Esta vez era Blaise- Cambiando de tema, ¿Has visto como ha cambiado la sagre sucia y la pelirroja?- Hizo un mueca pícara- El verano les ha sentado muy bien.

-Por dios Zabinni ¿Estás hablando de Granger y comadreja junior?- Contesto con una carcajada- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son un desperdicio de la magia.

Theo harto de que siempre estén hablando de la puñetera sangre, se levantó empujando a Draco y salió por la puerta.

-¿Y qué coño le pasa a este ahora?- Preguntó extrañado Draco.

-Ni idea, déjale sigamos hablando-Blaise volvió con su sonrisa pícara- Vamos Draco ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta del cambio que han dado? Esas curvas- Hizo un movimiento con las manos.

-Blaise, me decepcionas.- Contestó un Draco confuso. Sí que se había fijado en que Granger estaba cambiada, su físico había experimentado cambios increíbles, pero también su carácter, nunca solía contestar a sus insultos. También tenía que reconocer que le encantaba hacerla enfadar, más que a cara rajada o al pobretón. Sus mejillas enseguida se ruborizaban y fruncía el ceño de un modo muy sensual _¡Por dios Draco! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás hablando de la sangre sucia de Granger! _Pero fingir que esos pensamientos no habían estado en su mente era imposible, después de los comentarios de Blaise y que su mente se llenará de una Granger sensualmente enfadada, no podía fingir que nada había pasado.

-Por dios chicos, vosotros siempre iguales- Pansy cruzó los brazos enfadada.

-Venga Pansy, como si tú no hablarás así de los chicos.- Le contestó Blaise.

-¡Pero no delante de vostros!

-Pansy no seas exagerada, además sabes que como te atrevas a salir con alguien, le abro la cabeza- Y ahí estaba el Draco sobre protector que solamente salía cuando se hablaba de su amiga de la infancia, Pansy.

-Oh venga ya! ¿Vosotros podéis acostaros con todas las que queráis pero yo no?- Gritó una Pansy muy enfadada.

-Sí- Theo entraba de nuevo por la puerta.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Theo, por cierto ¿Qué coño te ha pasado antes?- Dijo Draco, zanjando por completo el tema de Pansy.

-Nada déjalo y Pansy- Se dirigió a ella- Ya nos has oído.- Y acto seguido se sentó en frente de Draco y Blaise.

-¡Estúpidos!-Pansy gritó y salió dando un portazo.

-Ya se le pasara- Inquirió Blaise.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a uno de los últimos compartimientos que quedaban vacíos.

-Hermione ¿Qué te ha pasado antes? Tú no eres así- Preguntó algo preocupada Ginny.

-No lo sé, enserio que no lo sé. Antes no le hacía caso, pero es que esta vez ya no lo soportaba.

-Es normal Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy-Le dijo Harry- Por cierto, esta vez no has venido a la madriguera ¿Por qué?

-Ah es que quería estar con mis padres.

-Oye Harry hay que hablar del equipo de quiddicht de este año, verás es que me gustaría entrar en el equipo ¿Sabes?- Dijo Ron, cambiando totalmente de tema.

-¡Oh ron eso es genial! y dime ¿De qué quieres entrar?- Preguntó Harry, al cual en poco tiempo se le unió Ginny.

-Pues me gustaría ser guardián, ya has visto que he estado todo el verano practicando.

-¡Oh quiddicht, quiddicht, quiddicht! ¿No tenéis otro tema de conversación- Preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione, tranquila- Se rió Ginny- Se ve que aun estás un poco alterada por Malfoy. Anda vamos a buscar a Luna.


	2. Chapter 2 Apuestas

Gracias a **Hermione Granger**, que es la primera que hace review, xD. Sí primero quería dejar claro que los personajes siguen siendo como siempre, Hermione histérica por los estudios, Draco igual de imbécil (pero sexy) y Ron sobreprotector en momentos xD.

La semana que viene lo tengo lleno de exámenes, intentaré subirlos rápido pero no prometo nada.

Pues nada os dejo que leáis.

Besitos, Dracolina.

**APUESTAS**

Esa mañana Hermione se levantó con dolor de cabeza, no sabía si fue por la pelea con Malfoy, la fiesta de bienvenida que se organizó en la sala común o el haber estudiado después de aquello, el hecho es que tenían un dolor de cabeza sobrehumano. Lo bueno es que era viernes, y por extraño que fuera era uno de esos días en los que Hermione se permitía descansar un poco de sus estudios. Se vistió rápido y sin esperar a Ginny salió de la sala común para dirigirse a la enfermería a que la Señora Pomfrey le diera algo para su dolor de cabeza, antes de ir a desayunar. Aún era temprano así que los pasillos de Hogwarts aún seguían desiertos, cosa que agradeció Hermione, lo menos que quería ahora era barullo. Al llegar a la enfermería se percató de que no era la única que estaba, en frente de ella se encontraba Theodore Nott, no es que le cayera mal, pero lo normal, era Slytherin y además amigo de Draco, así que no le agradaba demasiado la idea de estar a solas en la misma habitación que él.

-Hola Granger ¿Despierta a estas horas?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, Nott- Le contestó con descaro.

-Eh, tranquila conmigo no tienes que buscar pelea, no soy como Draco.

-Lo siento, es que me duele la cabeza y no pienso mucho las cosas.-Dijo sentándose en una cama en frente de él.- Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ayer tuvimos una fiesta en la sala común y me pelee con uno.

-Típico.

-¿Típico el qué?

-Eres Slytherin, siempre andáis en peleas.- Se cruzó de brazos- Y esta vez ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Alcohol, una chica, por ver quién era el más guapo?.

-Wow, sí que nos tienes manías, ¿sabes? He de decirte que no todos somos como Draco- Se levantó y se puso a su lado, bufó.- Pero sí, era por una chica. Había un cerdo que intentaba llevarse a Pansy a la cama, no es que me guste, pero la conozco desde que éramos pequeños y tanto Draco como yo siempre la hemos protegido.

-Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que a Dra..Malfoy le importa alguien más que el y su pelo?- Hermione alzo las cejas, haciendo reír a Theo.

-Sí, por extraño que parezca sí, sé que tienes muy mala imagen que él y créeme que a veces ni yo le soporto, pero no es tan mala persona.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestar, pero la Señora Pomfrey le interrumpió.

-¿Señorito Nott? Le dije que se podía ir hace más de diez minutos.- Le dijo mientras le indicaba la puerta- Señorita Granger, buenos días ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Sí verás, es que me duele un poco la cabeza y venía a ver si usted podía darme algo.

-Oh, por supuesto Señorita Granger, espéreme aquí que enseguida le traigo una poción.- Dijo mientras salía por la puerta, dejando a un Hermione pensativa. ¿Malfoy siendo sobre protector? Era extraño, es decir se le hacía raro que Malfoy fuera como Ron o como Harry son con ella.

Los pensamientos sobre Malfoy la dejaron un poco aturdida, sin pasar por alto que ella también se había fijado en sus cambios este verano, estaba más alto, una espalda más ancha y cuando en el altercado que tuvieron, este se acercó sujetándola por los hombros, pudo notar que tan fuertes eran sus brazos y sus ojos seguían igual de fríos y helados, como si de mercurio se tratará, pero que en ese momento estaban llenos de ira.

-Tome señorita Granger.- Le extendió un botecito de color rosa chillón.- ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Está bien?- Esta vez la chica reaccionó, sorprendiéndose de los pensamientos que acaba de tener a cerca de cierto rubio.

-Oh perdone Señora Pomfrey, estaba pensando- Cogió el botecito y se lo tomó.- Gracias- y salió por la puerta de la enfermería para dirigirse al Gran comedor.

-Oh no Señorita Granger, debe quedarse unos minutos, la poción puede tener alguna reacción.-La sentó en un cama y se fue a un despachito.

Hermione aprovecho el momento para seguir pensando en sus cosas, por su cabeza pasaron temas y temas, los TIMOS, los exámenes normales, Ginny y Harry, lo cambiado que estaba Ron, las ganas que tenía de verlos ya-En su cara apareció una sonrisa- hasta que volvió al mismo pensamiento de antes, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto a colar en su mente, ni su cambio ni las palabras de Theo fueron desapercibidos por Hermione. Pensaba en que hubiera pasado si no los detenían en la estación del expreso, ¿Malfoy se habría atrevido a hacerle daño? Hermione acabo admitiéndose que cuando se le acercó y posó sus ojos en los suyos, sentía un miedo terrible, pero vio algo en sus ojos que la hizo extrañar, estaban llenos de ira sí, pero había algo raro en ellos, seguían helados, fríos. Llego a la conclusión de que Malfoy era un mar lleno de dudas y rarezas, pero que tenía algo que llamaba la atención de Hermione y el no saberlo la estaba dejando tremendamente decepcionada.

Al ver que ya habían pasado unos quince minutos y ver que la Señora Pomfrey no volvía, decidió salir de la enfermería rumbo al Gran comedor.

* * *

Nada más entrar no pudo resistirse a echar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, se sorprendió de que en efecto, Draco estaba sentado al lado de Pansy, quien también estaba sentada al lado de Theo. Los tres estaban charlando tranquilamente y Hermione pudo comprobar quien era el chico del que le hablo Theo, ya que cuando un Slytherin de pelo castaño pasó por delante de ellos, Theo le siguió con una mirada asesina y Pansy le cogió de la mano para tranquilizarle. Hermione aparto la mirada de aquella mesa y se sentó con sus amigos a desayunar.

-Ey Hermione ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando, cuando vi que en la biblioteca no tampoco estabas, me di por rendida.- Dijo Ginny.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás intentando decir que no salgo de la biblioteca?- Le dio un codazo a Ginny mientras se reía- Pues mira, es que me dolía la cabeza y fui a la enfermería.

-Ay Hermione, Hermione...-Ginny rió- Mañana es sábado y es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, vendrás conmigo ¿No? Hay un vestido que he visto por una revista divino.

-Ginny ¿nunca cambiarás?- Harry rió ante el comentario de Hermione.

-Ey y ¿Tú de que te ríes- Le di un codazo a Harry. querido "cara rajada"?

-Ginny, te la has cargado- Dijo Harry y le empezó a hacer cosquillas por todas partes. Hermione y Ron rieron ante la escena que los tortolitos estaban montando.

Hasta en la mesa de Slytherin se podían oír los gritos de la comadreja junior, por lo que Draco no lo dejo pasar y echo una mirada a los gryffindors, era una escena tan patética. No dudó que mirar a Hermione, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba realmente preciosa cuando sonreía de esa forma, pudo comprobar que sus ojos en realidad eran de un color miel claro y que al igual que cuando se enfadaba cuando reía fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Draco ¿A dónde miras?- Preguntó Theo- ¿No estarás mirando a Granger, eh- Le dio un codazo.- Esa no es mujer para ti, Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Theo? Como iba yo a mirar a la sangre sucia- Dijo mientras se volvía hacia Theo y Pansy- Además ¿Por qué no podría tener yo a Granger, eh?

-Vamos a ver. 1 te odia, 2; Es una sangre sucia, cosa que tu detestas, 3; Es demasiado inteligente para caer en tus trampas y 3, te odia.- Dijo mientras Pansy se reía.

-¿A sí? Pues ya veremos si la brillante Bruja cae o no cae en mis trampas.

Y en ese momento a Draco se le puso un reto por delante, conseguiría que la sabelotodo cayera en sus planes. Blaise que a pesar de no estar hablando con ellos, pudo oír toda la conversación, se metió en ella y le hizo una propuesta al gran Draco Malfoy.

-Mmmm, he oído un reto por aquí ¿Draco? Apuesto a que Hermione no cae en tus trampas.

-Sí Blaise..¿Y qué te apuestas?

-Mmmm tal vez...¿El puesto de capitán? O no mejor tendrás que alabar durante el resto del curso y el siguiente a Potter y a Weasley en todo lo que hagan.

-Mmmm mejor lo de el puesto de capitán.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Acaso dudas de tus habilidades?-Preguntó divertida Pansy.

-No, ¿Queréis apostar? Bien acepto.- Y le extendió la mano a Blaise quien la acepto con mucho gusto.

Theo rodó los ojos y Pansy se rió ante el gesto. Draco se levantó para irse ya hacia su clase, Herbología, que por una vez lamentaba que no fuera con Gryffindor para ganar rápidamente la apuesta. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del Gran comedor cuando Ernie Macmillan le interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres Macmillan?- Dijo con su habitual tono de desprecio.

-Lo siento Malfoy, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que hablarte, pero la Profesora MgGonagall me dijo que te avisara a ti, a Pansy a Hermione y a Ron que mañana después de la visita de Hogsmeade habrá reunión de Prefectos.- Y antes de que Draco contestará, Ernie ya se había marchado a comentarle la noticia a Hermione y a Ron.


	3. Chapter 3 Lágrimas

Holi, bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, son un poco cortitos los primeros, pero ya se irán alargando. En el primer capítulo mencione que Ginny estaba en cuarto, pues es en quinto, siento haberme equivocado. Como he dicho en el anterior capítulo tengo un puñado de exámenes "puto instituto", pero intentaré escribir cuando pueda. Bueno no me voy a alargar así que aquí os lo dejo. A y por cierto COMENTAR.

Besitos, Dracolina.

**LÁGRIMAS.**

Las clases al fin habían terminado, y el resto de la tarde de ese precioso viernes ya pertenecían completamente a los alumnos. Hermione aprovecho el momento para ir un momentito a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo extra de pociones, y después de eso se iría a pasear por los alrededores de Hogwarts con Ginny, por extraño que pareciera esa tarde quería tener una tarde de "chicas" sin Harry ni Ron, solo ella, Ginny y tal vez Luna.

Llegó a la biblioteca sobre las cinco y diez de la tarde y se pasó más de media hora intentando localizar en la sección prohibida, el libro que le había aconsejado Slughorn, un tal "Pociones de la magia oscura". Buscó en la P, en la M, incluso en la E de "estudios avanzados", pero nada. A cada paso que daba tenía la sensación, de cada vez estaba más lejos de ee dichoso libro, la verdad pensaba que ese día no podía ir peor, le dolía la cabeza, Snape había conseguido quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa y había tenido una pequeña pelea con Ron. Suspiró. _Al menos no me he encontrado con Malfoy, habría sido la gota que colma el vaso. _

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué haces en la sección prohibida?.

Hermione enseguida pudo descubrir a quién pertenecía esa voz, pues tenía ese descaro y desprecio pegado a él y cada palabra que mencionaba y maldijo el momento en el que había agradecido el no haberse encontrado con Malfoy

-¿Y a ti que te importa Malfoy?- Le dijo empujándolo mientras pasaba al lado suyo. Malfoy notó que la castaña estaba algo enfadada y decidió divertirse un poco.

-Oh Grager! ¿Qué modales son esas? Así no se saluda- Le cogió del brazo y la giro hacia él hasta juntar sus ojos con los suyos.

-Suéltame Malfoy, tengo prisa.- Se soltó de él.

-No estarás buscando esto- Levantó la mano y en él sostenía un libro titulado "pociones de la magia oscura"- que pena que lo haya encontrado yo antes ¿No?.- Hizo un mueca, Hermione había fruncido el ceño, cosa que a Draco le encantaba.

-¡Malfoy! Dame eso ahora mismo- Ando hacia a él e intento arrebatárselo de la mano, pero tropezó y cayó encima de él.

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza y se paró en eco cuando encontró los ojos grises de Malfoy, eran tan hermosos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?- Draco alzo una ceja e hizo una de sus muy típicas muecas.

-¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy!- Intentó levantarse, pero él no le dejó.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?- Draco giró, dejando a Hermione apoyada en el suelo y a él encima.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?

-¿Y tú que crees sabelotodo?

-Ejem, eso me gustaría saber a mí- Preguntó con cara de enfado la bibliotecaría.

Draco se levantó con prisa de Hermione.

-Mmm yo, nada...nosotros-Se giró, miró a Granger y sonrío.-Adiós.- Salió corriendo de la sección prohibida dejando caer el libro que tan desesperadamente buscaba Hermione y una frase salió de los labios de Draco, pero solo él lo pudo escucharlo "Casi te tenía Granger". Hermione se levantó con las mejillas rojas y también salió con rapidez mientras cogía el libro y soltaba un "Lo siento"

Hermione estaba demasiado confusa para terminar su trabajo de Slughorn, así que subió a su habitación a dejar el libro y se fue con Ginny a pasear por el lago. A pesar de que odiaba a Draco a más no poder, cuando la escena de la biblioteca se colaba por su cabeza, no podía evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara, su mente en ese momento era un caos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la bibliotecaria no les hubiera interrumpido? Tal vez si hubiera atrevido a besarla o a.._¡¿Hermione que estás haciendo?! Estás hablando de Malfoy, ese ser arrogante, narcisista, presumido, llorica..._

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!- Se plantó delante de ella- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Te estaba contando mi cita con Dean!

-Yo, es que..No no es nada, aún me duele un poco la cabeza...- Hermione intentó mentir, pero Ginny cruzó sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada, que Hermione ya sabía que significaba que no se creía absolutamente nada-...y estoy algo mareada..y...¡Espera! ¿Has dicho Dean?- Ginny se rió.

-Sí- se sonrojo- Verás es que me pidió un cita y acepte y bueno si te digo la verdad estuvo genial- giró sobre si misma y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que habían alrededor del lago- Es divertido, inteligente...

-Me alegro Ginny, te lo mereces, pero...¿Y Harry?-Se sentó al lado de Ginny.

Ginny bufó, cruzando las piernas- Hermione, no puede estar esperando todo la vida, si el no ha dado el paso no lo va a dar nunca.-Miró al suelo.

Hermione la abrazó y notó que por las mejillas de Ginny caían alguna que otra lágrimas- Te entiendo Ginny- Y claro que le entendía, pues ella con Ron estaba igual, si no le había dicho que él sentía lo mismo por ella, ya no cree que lo haga jamás.

* * *

-Jake, Jake para.- Pansy intentó apartarse de él pero este no le dejaba.- ¡JAKE! ¡ déjame ya!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te diviertes?- La volvió a acorralar a la pared.

* * *

Theo y Draco estaban paseando por los pasillos de las mazmorras del castillo, Draco aprovechó el momento para contarle a Theo que su apuesta pronto tendría ganador y es que a Malfoy nadie se le resistía.

-Con que la biblioteca, ¿eh? No es un lugar un poco...bueno ya sabes...¿No había algo más íntimo?

-Theo ¿De qué me hablas? Te he dicho que solo la puse nerviosa- Sonrió al recordar la escena- No me hará falta más de unos días para tenerla en mis manos.

-¿Sabes Draco? Ella realmente tiene una imagen muy mala de ti y yo mismo pude comprobar que no es mala persona. No creo que esto sea muy justo.- Draco se quedó incrédulo ante lo que Theo le estaba diciendo.

-¿Theo? ¿Qué coño te ha pasado este verano, mariquita?- Lo último lo dijo con algo de pluma y poco después se puso a reír a carcajadas ya que Theo estaba intentando darle un puñetazo.

-¡JAKE PARA! Draco y Theo se separaron y miraron a la vez al final del pasillo.

-¿Esa no era Pansy?- Preguntó incrédulo Theo y antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, ambos corrían hacia el final del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron, puedieron ver que Jake, un asqueroso slyterin tenía acorralada a Pansy en una de las paredes, intentando dios sabe el qué, mientras que Pansy intentaba soltarse de él.

-Vamos Pansy no seas así- Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado pícara en la cara.- Si te va a gust..- Antes de poder terminar la frase, su cuello ya estaba cogido por Theo y su estómago ya esta siendo golpeado por un Draco de lo más furioso.

Hijo de puta, cabrón, asqueroso y otros insultos salían de la boca de ambos slytherin con cada golpe que daban. Pansy estaba arrodillada al lado del escándalo con ojos rojos de tanta llorina y afónica mientras gritaba intentando apaciguar la terrible pelea que tenía delante, se levantó y se dirigió a Draco y a Theo, cogiéndolos de las mangas del uniforme para separarlos de Jake.

-¡Theo! ¡Draco! Por favor, dejarle vais a matarle, dejarle...-Volvió a llorar.

-¿Qué le dejemos Pansy? ¿Qué le dejemos? ¿Sabes lo que este- señalo a Jake- pretendía hacer contigo?- Le dijo un Draco de lo más enfadado a Pansy.

-¡¿Es qué no tuviste suficiente en la fiesta?! Te dejamos bien claro que no te acercaras a Pansy- Gritó Theo a Jake, quien estaba en el suelo tumbado formando un gran charco de sangre.

Theo termino su frase dando una patada en el estómago de Jake, se giró hacia Pansy y le abrazó- Vamonos Pansy, iremos a la enfermería.

Jake al cabo de un rato pudo levantarse del suelo y a su propio pie fue andando a la enfermería. Draco por otra parte, al ver que Pansy estaría segura con Theo, decidió ir a buscar a Blaise y contarle lo que había pasado.

* * *

-Vamos Pansy, ya estamos casi en la enfermería ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado Theo.

-Sí...Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Pansy paro, estaba cansada así que ambos se sentaron en el suelo.-

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues, pues...- Pansy se abrazó con los brazos.

-Tranquila Pansy, puedes contármelo.

-Es que sé que no te va a gustar oírlo, fui yo quien busco a Jake.

-¿QUÉ? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Se levantó con furia.- ¿Acaso no te advertimos ya en la fiesta? ¿No viste lo que pasó?

-¡Es que no sois mis padres, Theo! Creí que podría arreglármelas sola.- Se levantó- Estoy harta de que me tratéis con una niña, de que habléis de vuestras "víctimas del sexo" delante mía y de que luego yo no puede ni hablar con otro chico que no sea Blaise, Draco o tú! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy harta!.

-¡Pues te vas a seguir hartando Pansy! Te aguantas, nosotros sabemos lo que los chicos quieren de ti y no vamos a permitir que eso pase ¿Está claro?- Gritó mientras golpeaba la pared.

Sin contestar a Theo, Pansy salió corriendo por una de las puertas, rumbo al lago. Sin mirar atrás, mientras que millones de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-¡PANSY! ¡PANSY! ¡PANSY!- Gritaba Theo, mientras corría detrás de ella.- ¡PANSY! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Se paró en un árbol y lo golpeó con fuerza, se fue deslizando de espaldas a él hasta quedar completamente sentado en el suelo.

* * *

-Ginny, tranquila. Sé por lo que estás pasando.- Hermione se aparto de ella y le limpio algunas de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé Hermione, mi hermano tampoco es que ea muy listo- Se limpió los ojos y rió junto a Hermione.

Pansy seguía corriendo y corriendo hasta que no puedo más, se apoyo en un árbol y se sentó en el suelo, presa de la histeria y las lágrimas.

-¿Has oído algo Hermione?- Giró y miró hacia atrás.

-Sí, es como si alguien estuviera llorando.- Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Ginny tenía puesta la vista.

Se abrió entre la maleza, arañándose un poco los brazos y camino hacía un árbol, Ginny le seguía.

-¿Parkinson?- Preguntó incrédula Ginny.

-¿Que quieres Weasley?- Se limpió los ojos.

-Estás llorando ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Granger?- Encogió las piernas mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Mira, no te pongas así ¿Vale? No hemos venido a pelear, hemos oído ruidos, hemos venido, te hemos visto llorar y nos hemos preocupado ¿Tan malo es eso?- Contestó Weasley.

-Lo siento, no es estoy de humor- Pansy levantó un poco la cabeza.

-Sí no es muy complicado para ti ¿Podrías olvidar por un momento que nos odiamos y contarnos lo que te ha pasado? Seguro que te sienta bien poder soltarlo, créeme- Hermione miro a Ginny, la cual le asintió a Pansy.

Pansy tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Granger y Weasley estaban hablando enserio, querían que les contara lo que había pasado como si fueran amiguitas del alma ¿Qué se creían? Pero a pesar de no querer hablar con ellas, asintió y empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado, dándose cuenta de que al poder soltarlo se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor.


	4. Nota autora

Antes de empezar otro capítulo, me gustaría que comentáseis para saber a sí si os gusta o no y el porque. No os dijo que me escribais ahí la biblia, solo que me comentéis eso, si quereis que siga la histori o no, sus grandes pero COMENTAR ¿Okis? Jajajajajaa suerte a los que como yo, están en épocas de exámenes.

Besitos, Dracolina.

P.D: Hacer review para que Draco os acorrole en la biblioteca,Grrrrr.

P.d.D: Vale ya os dejo tranquilos, subiré el cap pronto, pero quiero veros comentar eh? Vamos, vamos, vamos. ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Miradas Entrelazadas

**Miradas Entrelazadas**

_POV Pansy._

_La mañana en el gran comedor, había sido extraña. Como siempre me senté entre Draco y Theo y enfrente se sentó Blaise, pero no había conversación alguna. Ninguno quería hablar del incidente de ayer así que lo dejamos pasar, tan solo había miradas nerviosa y alguna que otra frase. Al cabo de un poco vi entrar a Jake y temí lo peor, por un momento pensé que un escena similar a la de ayer se iba a producir, pero para mi sorpresa el único que levantó la vista y le lanzó una pequeña mirada asesina fue Blaise que enseguida bajo de nuevo la cabeza. En un principio me parecía raro que ni Theo ni Draco hicieran nada ¿Acaso le habían hecho caso y la iban a dejar un poco en paz? Fuera lo que fuera se alegraba no haber sido testigo junto a medio colegio de otra pelea. Como a los diez minutos después, Granger y Weasley junior entraron por la puerta y no dudaron en lanzarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que yo no tuve otra opción que mostrarles una sonrisa tímida "¿Quién me lo hubiera dicho?" Quien me iba a decirme a mí que soltaría mis temores y mis peores recuerdos a dos leonas como ellas, aunque en el fondo me alegrase de haberme podido desahogar seguía con una sensación extraña cada vez que las veía, y claro que era raro, a la única que le había confesado todo además de a las gryffindors es a Astoria, a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, siempre estaba ahí para lo que fuese y claro esta Pansy también lo estaba para ella, le ayudó a superar a Draco y siempre estará allí. Al entrar Granger al comedor notó que Draco también alzaba la cabeza y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que puso nerviosa a la castaña. No entendía porque Draco le sonreía de esa forma, hasta que cayó en la maldita apuesta que tenían Blaise y él, y por un momento sintió lástima por Hermione, ella misma había comprobado que no era mala persona y no se merecía que Draco la humillara así._

Ginny cuando termino de echar su mirada por la mesa de Slytherin, se sentó junto a Dean, mientras que Hermione se sentaba con sus mejores amiogs, Ron y Harry. Cuando se sentó sintió como dos ojos grisáceos no le quitaban la vista de encima e hizo lo posible para no hacerle caso y seguir la conversación con los fanáticos del Quiddicht. Ella y Ron hacían lo posible para que Harry estuviera entretenido y no hiciera caso a Ginny y a Dean, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Harry, harry ¡Harry! ¡Ten cuidado!- Dijo Hermione señalando la mano apresionada de Harry que acababa de romper el vaso que sostenía, siguió la mirada de Harry hasta acabar en una Ginny que le estaba comiendo, literalmente, la boca a Dean.

Harry sin aguantar más, se levantó rápidamente y salió dando zancadas del comedor, Hermione y Ron se miraron y este salió corriendo detrás de su amigo. Hermione se quedó sola en esa parte de la masa y volvió a sentir unos intensos ojos grises en ella, pero esta vez no lo pudo resistir y se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño causando en Draco una sonrisa pícaro, adoraba que Hermione hiciera ese gesto.

Ginny se percató de que Hermione estaba sola y se acercó para contarle su maravilloso desayuno con Dean y Hermione aprovechó para comentarle lo enfadado que salió Harry del comedor.

-Mira Hermione, no voy a esperar siempre- Se levantó.- Si quiere algo, que venga y me lo diga.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione se levantó y la cogió por el brazo- Anda vamos, arréglate y nos iremos a las tres escobas- Ambas salieron del comedor riendo.

_POV Draco._

_Se podría decir que la mañana en general ha sido algo extraña. Seguía algo cabreado con Pansy al igual que Theo así que procure no hablar mucho durante el desayuno. Cuando entró Jake, tuve que contenerme por no levantarme y reventarle la cara ahí mismo, pero me contuve para que Pansy no se "enfadase más". Al poco tiempo vi que entraba Granger con la pobretona, así que le sonreí y pensé "Voy a divertirme un poco", ya que le puse nerviosa, sobretodo cuando se quedó sola en la mesa, se giro hacía mí y frunció el ceño, a lo que hizo que le volviera a sonreír, haciendo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa._

* * *

HOGSMEADE.

Draco y Theo se dirigían a las tres escobas, después de haber dejado a Pansy, Astoria y a Blaise en Zonko.

-Dime Draco ¿Qué tal con Grager? Por que veo que poquito ¿eh?.

-Theo ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy capaz con esa sangre sucia?- Le preguntó alzando la ceja.

-No, oh bueno si tal vez...-Se rió.- ¿Sabes qué? He podido comprobar que Granger no es tan mala persona, creo que esto es injusto para ella.- Draco se paró, mirando incrédulo a Theo.

-The ¿Qué coño te ha pasado este verano, mariquita?- Esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de Theo, con algo de pluma. Lo que causó que Theo fingiera reírse mientras intentaba pegarle en la cara.

Ambos entraron entre carcajadas a las tres escobas y Theo se percató de que Granger estaba una mesacon Potter y Weasley cerca de ellos, por lo que avisó a Draco.

-Ey Draco, ahí tienes a tu presa.- Dijo señalando una mesa a unos 2 metros de ellos.

Draco aprovechó el momento para sentarse cerca de ellos, en una mesa donde podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación que mantenía el trío de oro.

Hermione veía como Harry no le quitaba la mirada a Ginny y a Dean que estaban a la otra punta del local.

-Hermano, no les hagas caso.- Le dijo Ron mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro.- Como si no estuvieran aquí.

-Harry llevas colado de Ginny desde hace mucho y ella ha sufrido mucho.- Le cogió de la mano.- ¿Por qué no le dices ya lo que sientes por ella?.

-¿Estás loca Hermione? ¿Acaso no has visto que está con Dean?

-¿Y que más da, Ronald? Si estuvieras enamorado de una chica ¿ No lucharías por ella? _(Como lo hago yo, Ron.) _- Se dirigió a Harry- Por intentarlo no pierdes nada, Harry y...-Se volvió otra vez a Ron.- ...No pongas esa cara, Ron, sabes que tengo razón.

Ron iba abrir la boca, cuando el Profesor Slugornh apareció delante de ellos para recordar por enésima vez a Hermione y a Harry de que el viernes, tendrían el baile del club de la Eminencias.

-¡Ey Harry! ¿Por qué no llevas a Ginny?.

-¿De que baile hablaba ese loco?- Pregunto confuso Ron.

-Oh Ronald, es el baile que suele preparar el profesor para sus alumnos más selectos y sus acompañantes.

- Ah, ¿Tú no tienes pareja verdad?- se rió y miró a Harry- Si quieres te acompaño yo porq...

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que no tengo pareja, Ronald?!- Se levantó de la mesa.- Por si no lo has visto ya, soy una chica- Se señalo.- Y ya me lo han pedido y para tu información he dicho que sí.

-¿Ah sí? Y a ver ¿Quién es?- Se levantó- Venga dime.

Hermione le pego un pisotón y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia al baño.

La pelea no pasó desapercibida en la mesa de Slytherin, donde Pansy que acababa de llegar con Blaise y Astoria poco antes de la discusión, mostró algo de preocupación en su cara, no era de esperar, después de que la mismísima Hermione le contará que estaba colada por Ron desde hace tiempo, le hacía preocuparse ante tal pelea. Ha de añadirse que después de la charla de "chicas" que tuvieron la otra noche, la slytherin cogió algo de cariño a las leonas, puesto que ver a Hermione así le causó algo de tristeza. El único que no pudo presenciar la pelea, fue Malfoy que tiempo antes de la discusión había ido al baño.

* * *

Draco se disponía a salir del baño, cuando una joven castaña, le arroyó tirándolo al suelo.

-Vaya Granger ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta esta posición?- Alzó la ceja y mostró un mueca de lado.

-Déjame Malfoy, no estoy de humor- Se limpió los ojos con la manga y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Draco notó que Hermione estaba llorando y por un momento quiso saber quien había hecho que sufriera así. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le levantó lentamente la barbilla, ahí pudo comprobar que sus ojos de color miel, estaban hinchados y rojos y Draco maldijo a quien había provocado eso. Era extraño pero ver a Granger llorar no le era indiferente, estaba sintiendo lástima por ella. Draco pudo ver que por sus mejillas seguían cayendo lágrimas, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se las fue secando mientras que en su mente una voz no dejaba de gritarle _"¿Qué coño estás haciendo Draco? ¿Eres un Malfoy y sientes lástima por esta asquerosa sangre sucia? _Draco, a pesar de que su mente le dijése que parase, bajó la mirada de esos ojos miel a sus labios y pensó _"¿Cómo no me había fijado que Granger tenía estos labios tan bonitos? _En ese instante tuvo la necesidad de besarlos, de hacer que Hermione parase de llorar, de darlo todo en aquel preciso momento. Hermione, al igual que Draco, no sabía lo que pasaba, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos grises, los mismos que la tuvieron presa en la Estación de King Cross, esos ojos que a pesar de ser fríos, helados, escondían las más cálida de las miradas, era como si una fuerza hiciera que sus miradas se entrelazasen, formando un mar de dudas en ellos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llorar y se sintió cómoda y protegida bajo la mirada de Draco.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿estás bien?- Preguntó una preocupada Ginny bajo las escaleras.

Tanto Ginny, como Harry y Ron, causante de todo este problema estaban un poco asustados por su amiga.

-¡Hermione!- Esta vez era Harry.

Draco y Hermione reaccionaron al segundo grito y sus miradas fueron separadas por una ráfaga de vergüenza. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás, con su bolso abierto, dejando caer un pequeño libro al suelo.

Draco se levantó a los segundos y cogió el libro que en la portado adornado por dorados y rojos aparecían brillando la palabra DIARIO.

* * *

Ron y Hermione no se hablaron en todo el camino al igual que Ginny y Harry.

Hermione cogió a Ginny por el brazó acelerando el paso, dejando una distancia entre Harry y Ron y ellas.

Los cuatro iban tranquilamente hablando de sus cosas, cuando un grito que provenía de enfrente les hizo parar. Una chica se elevaba en el aire y jurarían que era Katie Bell, fueron corriendo hasta encontrarse justo abajo de Katie y vieron a su amiga gritando y señalando un collar desparramado en el suelo y una papel de regalo. Hagrid que estaba cerca, vino corriendo a llevarse a Katie en cuanto bajo y nos advierto que ni se nos ocurriera tocar el collar.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, acompañamos a Hagrid a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Sanpe, después de dejar a Katie en la enfermería al cuidado de la Señora Pomfrey.

-¿Qué opina, Profesor Snape?- Preguntó McGonagall preocupada

-En efecto esto está envenenado.- Dijo mientras volvía a dejar el collar el caja.

-Señorita ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?- Se dirigió a la amiga de Katie.

-Ya se lo dije Profesora, cuando Katie volvió del baño, ya llevaba eso consigo, me dijo que le habían encomendado dárselo al Profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall y Hagrid soltaron un leve gritito y la profesora le indico a la muchacha que ya podía irse seguido de un "gracias". Hagrid la acompaño

-¿Por qué será que cada vez que pasa algo extraño, tienes que estar ustedes 3 ahí?- Se giró hacia el trío de oro.

-Créeme Profesora, llevo 6 años preguntándome lo mismo.

McGonagall se volvió a girar a Snape.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo ser?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Yo sé quien fue.- Gritó Harry.- Fue Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? Esa es una acusación muy grave ¿Cómo sabe que fue él?- Le preguntó la profesora.

-Simplmente lo sé, profesora.

En ese instante Hermione desconectó de la sala de la que estaba, Malfoy no podía haber sido. Ella vio como Katie salió del baño y Malfoy no pudo ser, porque...bueno, en ese momento Malfoy estaba con ella. Claro que también hay muchos hechos para creer que fue Malfoy, cuando estaban los 3 en el callejón y siguieron a él y a su madre a esa casa tan extraña, se dieron cuenta que Malfoy tenía algo entre manos y que eso tenía que ver con el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Pero Hermione sabía que respecto al collar, Malfoy era inocente.


	6. Chapter 6 Presencias non gratas

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí os dejo otro capi jijijiji, con todos estos exámenes poco he podido escribir pero aún así he hecho un hueco para poder subir este. Siento deciros que también vais a tener que esperar a que pueda subir el próximo, ya que tachán tachán ¡Han llegado las fallas a València! Esto no sería un problema para escribir, si no fuera porque soy fallera, lo que hace que me sea imposible sentarme a escribir, ya que dudo mucho que pise mi casa. Aunque prometo intentar hacerlo.

"Hogwarts siempre estará ahí para darte la bienvenida a tu hogar"- J.K

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa, J.K Rowling; nuestra reina, al igual que los escenarios. (Salvo algún que otro personaje, que salen volando de mi imaginación, que cursi ha sonado eso, Dios.)

**KarinaBalleci: **No hace falta ni que me lo pidas, tranquila que lo seguiré :). Besitos.

**Hermione Granger:** Jajaja gracias! Ya ves eh el Draco de la biblioteca es tan asdfghjj *_*. Me encanta escribir esas escenas y sus diálogos xD.

**Guest: **Pues creo que te has confundido de fic eh? xD.

**En Resumen soy un Heroe: **Gracias! Jajajaja, la verdad es que sí, a mí también me cae bien Pansy. Jiijijijiji

**Luna White: **A mí también me gusta las parejas raras, de ahí mi querido Dramione *-*. Respecto a lo demás, quien sabe lo que esconde Theo o lo que no, a ver si me entiendes xD.

Bueno os dejo con esta capi, besitos, besitos.

Dracolina.

Narración

_Pensamientos_

**__****Presencias non gratas **

Draco cogió el pequeño libro del suelo, dispuesto a llamar a Hermione para devolvérselo, por extraño que fuera. Estaba ya abriendo la boca cuando sus ojos pudieron leer perfectamente la palabra ´Diario` en la portada de éste, causando un pequeña mueca de satisfacción en la cara del rubio. Se metió el pequeño diario en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa y bajó elegantemente por las escaleras sin dejar esconder la pequeña mueca que se había mostrado en su cara. Llegó a la mesa que estaba siendo ocupada por los slytherins y se sentó al lado de Theo.

-Lo que te has perdido, Draco.- Dijo Blaise- Tenías que haber visto la pelea que han tenido la comadreja y Granger.

Draco sobresalto un poco en su asiento y su mueca desapareció de su cara "_Con que fue Weasley quien hizo llorar a Granger ¿No se supone que son amigos? ¿Qué clase de amigos hacen eso? "_Entendió entonces la clase de lágrimas que Hermione estaba dejando salir, eran lágrimas de amor. "_Lágrimas de amor por un maldito imbécil" _Draco dio por sentado que el amor solo podría ser un mar de dudas y daños, asentió para si solo y dejó que las imágenes de una Hermione llorosa se colarán en su mente.

-Ya es tarde- Dijo Pansy, mirando el reloj- Deberíamos volver ya a Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione, después de la pequeña charla con los profesores sobre el ataque a Katie Bell, solo tuvo tiempo para darse una pequeña ducha caliente antes de ir a la reunión de prefectos en el mismísimo despacho de Dumbledore. Abrió el grifó del agua caliente y dejó que corriera sobre el frío suelo de la ducha, mientras ella se desvestía. Por la ajetreada mente de Hermione, pasaron lentamente las imágenes de Draco limpiándole las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas _¿Acaso sentía compasión por una sangre sucia o solamente lo hizo para poder mofarse después de mí? Es decir es de Draco Malfoy, de quién hablamos, el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, el sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange, el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, un ser que supuestamente odia a los hijos de muggles ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar que tenía compasión por mí? _Aún así el hecho de que hubieran estado tan cerca el uno del otro tampoco pasó desapercibido para Hermione, ruborizandole las mejillas y mandando una espécie de rayo por todo su cuerpo, exactamente lo mismo que sentió cuando se atrevió a amenazar a esos ojos grises en la estación de King Cross.

Terminó de secarse el pelo y salió de la sala común acompañada de Ron y soltando un cariñoso "Adiós" a Ginny y a Harry. De camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Ron no dejaba de plantearle las teorías que tenía sobre la ¨misión¨ de Malfoy, a lo que Hermione solo se limitaba a asentir y reír a algún comentario que otro del pelirrojo.

-LLegáis algo tarde ¿No creéis?- McGonagall estaba apoyada en la pared, de brazos cruzados y paseando los dedos por estos.

-Perdone Profesora, ha sido culpa mía- Admitió una tímida Hermione.

-Venga, pasen. Lo faltaban ustedes.-Se acercó a la entrada y en un susurro dijo "Calcetines de Lana" y la puerta se abrió ante sus ojos.

Hermione entró detrás de Ron, y se sentó en una de las sillas en frente del gran escritorio de Dumbledore. No se percató de los demás prefectos hasta que Dumbledore empezó a hablar, así que levantó la vista y fue posando sus ojos en cada uno de los presentes hasta toparse con un pelo platino "_Malfoy ¿Cómo lo he olvidado? Él también es prefecto. Tonta Hermione, tonta". _Sin embargo no aparto la mirada, tan solo era interrumpida por algún comentario que le hacía Dumbledore, pero al cabo de los segundos, sus ojos se volvían a posar en él. "_Parece preocupado". _Draco parecía estar completamente en otra parte, movía su cabeza ligeramente ante algún comentario y enseguida volvía a entrar en su propia nube. Hermione se enfado algo porque ni siquiera le había levantado la vista o le había lanzado alguno de sus comentarios, en definitiva era como si no fuera él, lo que a Hermione le causaba cierta intriga.

-Señorita Granger ¿Se está usted enterando de algo?- Dumbledore se levantó.-¿Señorita Granger?-Le tocó el hombro y Hermione reaccionó dirigiéndole una mirada confusa.-Siento apartarla de sus pensamientos, señorita, pero esto es necesario que lo escuche.- Se volvió a sentar.

-Lo siento Profesor.- Se sentó bien, algo roja.

-Bien, como iba diciendo-Lanzó una mirada a Hermione- Para profundizar las amistades entre las casas, las rondas nocturnas serán por parejas de diferentes casas.- Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, incluido Draco que al fin había salido de sus pensamientos. Las caras iban cambiando, depende de a quién se mirase. Tanto los slytherins como los gryffindors mostraban una cara de espanto al pensar que podrín tocarles juntos, por otro lado Ernie tenía encima una sonrisa pícara pensando que tal ves le tocaría con Hermione y a Padma parecía pasarle lo mismo con Ron.

-No me valen excusas.-Dijo Dumbledore fijándose en la cara de sus alumnos.-Las primeras parejas son las siguientes: Anthony Goldstein con Hermione Granger- Hermione suspiró aliviada.- Ron Weasley con Hannah Abbott. Draco Malfoy con Ernie MacMillan y por último la Señorita Pansy Parkinson con Padma Patil.

-Por último quería decirles, que estas son cambios necesarios para el beneficio de Hogwarts, en estos momentos lo que más necesitamos es una confianza fija, no malas amistades. Buenos noches- Se levantó y les señalo la puerta.- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!.- La primera ronda de esta noche, la harán ustedes.- Señaló a Hermione y a Anthony.- Cada semana tendrán el horario nuevo de las rondas en el Gran Comedor al igual que las nuevas parejas de dicha semana.

* * *

Hermione enseguida cogió algo de cariño a Anthony en lo que llevaban de la ronda. Ambos habían descubierto que habían nacido en la misma ciudad, que su grupo favorito era Queen y que ambos eran hijos de Muggles. (N/A. No sé si Anthony Goldstein es hijo de Muggle o no, porque no he encontrado información sobre él, solo sé que fue prefecto de Ravenclaw.) Iban caminando por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando Anthony escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo.

-Espérame aquí, seguro que serán alumnos de tercero, les he pillado antes intentando planear una fiesta.-Anthony fue corriendo.

Hermione se quedó en una zona de Hogwarts que no solía visitar mucho, todo el mundo sabía o tenía la certeza de que la sala de Slytherin estaba por alguna parte de las mazmorras. En cierto modo, se podría decir que nuca bajaba a esa zona si no era para hacer una ronda. Así que sorprendió de ver que era realmente preciosa, tenía justo el punto misterioso que a Hermione le encantaba el mismo punto misterioso que encontraba en los ojos grises de Malfoy.

_¡PUMM!_

_¿Qué ha sido eso? _Hermione se sobresaltó chocándose con una de las armaduras que adornaban el pasillo. Se levantó entre quejidos y se dirigió al lugar del ruido. Nada más llegar, tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar otro grito. Ante sus narices se encontraba Snape empujando a Malfoy contra la pared y levantandole levemente aunque con fuerza la capa.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Draco. Juré protegerte y ya sabes que pasará si no lo hago, así que no me vengas con tus contestaciones de tipo duro y dime como se te ocurrió darle el collar a Goyle, ¡Sabes que esa es tu misión Draco! Como no hagas lo que el Señor Oscuro te ofreció, te quitará del medio ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?.

Draco se soltó con descaro de Snape y se apartó- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Y si le dí el collar a Goyle es mi problema no el tuyo!-Se limpió con la manga la boca-Tú solo quieres quitarle el puesto a mi padre, querido padrino.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Snape abrió bien los ojos- Piensa lo que quieras Draco, pero la próxima vez hazlo bien.- Salió a pasó rápido hacia su despacho.

Hermione no se podría creer lo que había visto y del susto tropezó con la misma armadura de antes, intentando salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí, pero todo fue en vano ya que por ese mismo tropezón hizo que Draco se diese cuenta que alguien más había presenciado esa conversación y fuera quien fuera, era una persona non grata en estos momentos.

Draco caminó lentamente hacía aquel rincón, mientras Hermione murmuraba "_Que no venga hacía aquí, que no venga, por favor." _

__Draco la levantó violentamente y la estampó contra la pared sin ninguna piedad.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Qué has escuchado?!- Draco la movió de lado a lado, produciendo ciertas lágrimas en Hermione.- ¿¡Qué que has escuchado?! ¡Contesta sangre sucia!

-To...To-todo.-Hermione bajó la cabeza pensando en la terrible maldición que Draco iba a mandarle. Al cabo de unos segundos levantó levemente la vista, ya que Draco le había soltado los brazos. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a un Draco de lo más nervioso, caminando de aquí para allá, hasta que se volvió a parar delante de ella y le cogió el cuello entre las manos.

-Escúchame bien sangre sucia- Hermione soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas- Como me enteré que has contado esto alguien, me encargaré yo mismo de que no tengas padres con quien pasar las navidades.- Hermione tragó saliva como pudo y le lanzó una mirada severa. Ahí estaban esos mismos ojos, los que ella no podía descifrar, los que detrás de todo ese hielo y frío escondían algo, algo cálido, algo verdaderamente humano. Hermione se armó de valor y le apartó el brazo.

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy.- Pero si que lo tenía, sus piernas temblaban y su voz ahora sonaba muy entrecortada.

Malfoy la volvió a coger del cuello, la miraba furioso, realmente furioso ¿Cómo se atreve a contestarle? Draco estaba harto de que mostrase esa falsa valentía, quería hacerla sufrir, hacerla llorar ante sus ojos, que suplicara por que la dejará en paz.-Mira Granger, me da igual tu puñetera valentía, cuéntaselo a alguien y estás muerta- La miró con descaro a los ojos.- ¿¡Me has oído?!- Draco le apretó más el cuello, realmente quería hacerle daño.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Malfoy, no te tengo miedo.- Dracó le soltó el cuello y le apretó aún más contra la pared.

Sabía que lanzarle algún hechizo sería en vano ya que ella era sin duda mucho más buena que el y se enfadó aún más al pensarlo, apretándole aún más las manos y fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos esos valientes que ocultaban a una Hermione demasiado nerviosa.

De pronto volvió a caer en la tentación de esos labios rojos, hinchados por el frío. _"Ahí está, perfecto"_ Pensó que eso era una buena forma de castigarla, _"Sí,dejarla sin aire-_no era digno de ello- _arrebatarle algo suyo, mostrarle quien mandaba realmente ahí"_ Se acercó, aplastando la mas contra la pared y poniendo a Hermione aún más nerviosa y la besó con fuerza, intentando ahogarla, intentando hacerla daño. Hermione se lo tomó a sorpresa, intentando salir de aquel beso que la tenía agarrada, de aquel beso que la dejaría sin aire tarde o temprano, pero a pesar de querer soltarse, algo dentro de ella encontró en aquel beso lo que en esos ojos grises no pudo encontrar, calor.

Draco separó sus labios de los de ella, se acercó a su oído y con una voz ronca, demasiado parecida a la de su padre, demasiado temeraria, sin esconder su tono provocador y sexy le soltó un "Como se lo digas a alguien, yo mismo te llevaré a ti y a tus queridos amigos ante el Señor Oscuro y reiré mientras os tortura...-Le sopló-uno a uno" Y acto seguido le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, soltándola del cuello.

La dejó caer y salió corriendo hacia su sala común, maldiciendo por lo bajo "_Tenía que escuchar todo la sangre sucia, ¿no?_ _Como me gustaría haberla matado ahí mismo, odio que se las de "La bruja perfecta" junto al gilipollas de Potter_." Siguió corriendo mientras pensaba, arroyando a unos alumnos de tercero de Slythein que volvían hacia su sala común después de ser pillados por Anthony. Draco subió a su habitación dando un portazo y se tumbó en su cama y la imagen de aquel beso robado inundó su mente, dejándolo atónito por el buen sabor que desprendía Hermione. Se levantó y golpeó la cama una y otra vez hasta que ese pensamiento hubo desparecido de su mente, dejando solo el pensamiento de que pronto el Señor Oscuro castigaría aquel error del colgante y el como solucionarlo iba a ser una tarea demasiado difícil. Se levantó de nuevo de la cama y fue desesperado a escribir una carta a sus padres, tal vez ellos tuvieran alguna idea de que hacer, aunque odiará hacer sufrir a su madre de esa manera o el tener que soportar los gritos de su padre por su equivocación. Terminó de escribir la carta y se la dio a su lechuza, mientras le abría la ventana. Al volverse tropezó con la capa que había tirado nada más entrar y un libro cayó de ella. "DIARIO".


End file.
